


Stretched

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Hobbits, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-03
Updated: 2004-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on a dare. Hah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stretched

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a dare. Hah.

He was eyeing the Ring. Frodo let him.

He pulled back his cloak and released the first two buttons of his shirt. The moon was high; he could see the wiry shape only as shadow against the lighter night sky, with eyes that glowed green.

He pulled back the shirt. Metal scraped against his skin. Desire went from green glow through the gold and into his chest, riding a cool night breeze.

Madness spun a cycle between them. They were stretched flesh, containing two pools of ice and brimstone, separated by nothing but air.

_Come,_ he said. _Come to master._


End file.
